Soulfly
Soulfly is a band based in Phoenix, Arizona. Soulfly is led by former Sepultura frontman Max Cavalera, who formed the band a year after he left the former group in 1996. The band went through numerous lineup changes, with frontman Cavalera being the only constant member. The current lineup comprises of vocalist and guitarist Max Cavalera, guitarist Marc Rizzo, bassist Mike Leon, and drummer Zyon Cavalera. Soulfly has released eleven studio albums, four EPs, 27 singles, one DVD video (plus three bonus DVD videos that come in digipaks with the albums), three compilation albums and three split albums. Their debut album, Soulfly, was released on April 21, 1998, while their newest album, Ritual, was released on October 19, 2018. All of their first ten studio albums debuted on the United States Billboard 200, with a peak position at number 32 for their second album Primitive. Soulfly has been certified gold by the . Soulfly incorporate many styles of metal with Brazilian tribal and as well as vast array of other genres such as and . The original lyrical content revolved around spirituality and religious themes with later albums encompassing other themes including war, violence, aggression, slavery, hatred and anger. History Formation Max Cavalera quitted Sepultura in 1996 because he was betrayed by guitarist of trying to fire their manager and Cavalera's wife, Gloria for dealing with funeral of their stepson Dana Wells, a few months after he died tragically in a car accident. The leave made Max feel much more worried and difficult, "The hardest part was realizing that I had to continue without Sepultura, and I had to find the right people to do that. But the last thing I was gonna do was stop playing music or give up." Soon after the quote, Max relieved himself by coming to his mind about if one ends, the new one begins, using it to usher in his new era of music career by forming a new band. Max said the new band should be about spirituality while retaining music similar to that of Sepultura, but he was against the former idea, "I do hate a lot of 'religion' but people like Christ - yeah they inspire me. I mean if you look at Christ, He was hanging around with the lowlifes, prostitutes and the losers you know, not going around with those high society motherfuckers you see trying to sell Jesus today!" He recruited with guitarist Jackson Bandeira, bassist Marcelo Dias, and drummer Roy Mayorga to form the group. Max named the band Soulfly after the spoken word in the lyric of song "Headup", where Max was the guest writer and vocalist as a way to relieve the pain of Dana Wells' death. The choruses featuring 'Soulfly' were sung by Cavalera. The root origin of Soulfly was from Brazilian tribes believing that the souls of their ancestors are flying around and they make music about it. Soulfly was going to be a short-lived project like , and then as years went on for the band it became long-lasting and legendary like Sepultura. Self-titled debut album and Primitive (1998–2001) Cavalera was having trouble recording the Soulfly's first album, due to the resulting pain he suffered from the death of Dana Wells. On the band's website he said that he founded the band "with the idea of combined sounds and spiritual beliefs". The self-titled debut album, Soulfly, was released in Japan on February 24, 1998 and on April 21, 1998 for the rest of the world, reaching number 79 on the US Billboard 200. In addition to the core band, which at the time consisted of Jackson Bandeira on guitar, Marcelo Dias on bass, and Roy Mayorga on drums, Soulfly featured , and from , and from , from , formerly of Welsh band and now a member of , from , Jorge do Peixe and Gilmar Bola Oito from , and . The album was recorded at Indigo Ranch Studios in Malibu, California and was overseen by producer . After recording the first album, Jackson Bandeira returned to Brazil with and was replaced by Logan Mader of for the live tour that followed. Soulfly played on the 1998 mainstage alongside , , and , and played small club tours around the world with bands such as and . After the world tour in support of Soulfly, Logan Mader was replaced by Mikey Doling who had just been displaced by the break up of Snot. Soulfly's second album, Primitive, was released on July 26, 2000 in Japan and on September 26, 2000 around the world. It was the most successful album by the band in the U.S., reaching number 32 on the Billboard 200 and number 11 on the US Independent Albums charts. Joe Nuñez from Chicago replaced Roy Mayorga on drums for Primitive. The album featured a number of guest appearances as well, including of and , , of , of , Grady Avenell of , Cutthroat Logic, and Asha Rabouin. Primitive album artwork was created by longtime artist , based from the art created by his son Nesta. The release of the album was followed by world tours with the likes of , and . 3'', new line-up and ''Prophecy (2002–2004) In late 2001, Joe Nunez left Soulfly to join Stripping the Pistol, saying that it was "time for him to move on". Roy Mayorga departed from his band Medication to rejoin Soulfly for the recording of their third album, plainly titled 3. 3'' was the first Soulfly album which was solely produced by Max Cavalera. Other musicians performing on ''3 included of , guitarist , drummer , and Max's stepson . The album reached number 46 on the Billboard 200 in that year. After the release of 3 o''n June 24, 2002 in Europe and a day later over other parts of the world including North America, Soulfly toured throughout Europe and North America with bands such as , , , and . In September 2003, after the world tour for ''3, Marcelo Dias was fired from the band, and Mikey Doling and Roy Mayorga both left the band in protest, leaving Cavalera as the sole remaining member for a period of three weeks. Cavalera recruited a new lineup in October 2003 for the recording of their fourth album, Prophecy. Joe Nunez returned on drums with New Jersey native Marc Rizzo, formerly of , on guitar and Kentucky native Bobby Burns, formerly of , on bass. David Ellefson, formerly of at the time, also played bass on several of the album's songs. Max Cavalera explained on the band's website that he wanted to use different musicians as part of the group for each album. "This is an approach that I've wanted to do for a while. I never wanted Soulfly to be a band like , with the same four guys. On every Soulfly album, we've changed the line up and it will probably continue that way. In order to do that, I had to start from the inside out and bring in people who caught my attention, that I had never played with before, and create this." While a member of , Cavalera had shown an interest in as shown in , featuring elements of the music of Brazil's indigenous peoples. This approach continued on the Prophecy album, with Cavalera traveling to to record with traditional musicians. On the song "Moses", he worked with Serbian band , which also features reggae influences from one of his heroes, . Other tracks on the album feature instruments from the Middle Ages, sheepskin bagpipes, and Serbian Gypsies. Danny Marianino and Asha Rabouin returned as guest vocalists on Prophecy, as well, and Max Cavalera produced the album. Prophecy was released on March 30, 2004 over much of the world, including the US. Soulfly followed the album release with tours supporting and . In February 2005, Soulfly released their first DVD, entitled The Song Remains Insane. This was a biography of the band, containing live footage from all over the globe, interviews, and all of the band's music videos. In August 2005, reissued their self-titled first album as part of the label's 25th anniversary celebration. Dark Ages (2005–2007) In December 2004, as recording was beginning for Soulfly's fifth studio album, the band was rocked by several tragedies that affected the outcome of the album. On December 8, Max's friend was shot to death while playing onstage in Ohio, and on December 10, Cavalera's 8 month old grandson Moses unexpectedly died due to health complications. The following fall, on October 4, 2005, Dark Ages was released (except for a day earlier in UK). Many critics have described Dark Ages as a return to Cavalera's roots of the early days; however, the world metal influence found on the first four Soulfly albums is still present. In fact, this time, Cavalera traveled to five different countries — Serbia, Turkey, Russia, France, and the United States — in order to record all the sounds that he desired to have on the new album. The core band on Dark Ages still consisted of Max Cavalera, Marc Rizzo, Joe Nunez, and Bobby Burns, and on this album, Dave Ellefson came back to lend his talents for one track, vocalist sang on "Innerspirit", vocalist and Russian singer Paul Fillipenko of FAQ screamed on the influenced "Molotov", and Max's stepson, Ritchie Cavalera from Phoenix-based band Incite, sang on "Staystrong". Soulfly supported Dark Ages on a world tour with various bands such as , , , and that has stretched through North America, South America, Europe, Russia, and Australia. On August 17, 2006, Soulfly played the 10th Annual D-Low Memorial show with several guest artists including Dave Ellefson and Roy Mayorga, the latter of whom who currently plays with . Most notably, Max was reunited onstage for the first time in 10 years with his brother . Max and Igor formed together in the early 1980s, but had not played together since Max's departure in 1997. Igor joined the band mid-way through the set for a jam on the drums and stayed onstage to play the classics " " and " " on Joe Nunez's drum kit. In the time between legs of Soulfly's world tour for Dark Ages and afterwards, members of Soulfly stayed extremely busy by focusing on projects and activities outside of the band. Max Cavalera guested on the single " " with vocalist during a visit to Germany, went to Russia in January 2007 to guest on the album Circus Dogs by Russian hardcore band FAQ and played on Saint-Petersbourg with Radiohead album sound producer Nike "Naik" Groshin, played a surprise jam session in Serbia with of and , and spent time in Arizona writing for future releases. Marc Rizzo spent the year on the road throughout North America playing his solo flamenco-meets-shred metal, gaining him further recognition as one of the world's premier metal guitarists. Earlier in 2005 Marc had released his debut solo album, Colossal Myopia, through , and in 2007 he prepared his follow-up, The Ultimate Devotion, which has now been released. Bobby Burns purchased a studio in Orlando, FL with his partner Tim Lau, revived his former band Primer 55, and worked on new releases for his Love Said No and King Street projects. In September 2006 Bobby suffered a mild stroke, was forced to sit out of Soulfly's North American tour, and his spot in the band was briefly filled by Dave Ellefson and . Joe Nunez worked on the development of several drum accessories with Slug Drums, and taught drum lessons and worked construction in Chicago. Soulfly ventured to Undercity Recording Studios in March 2007 to record a cover of the single "The Beautiful People" with Logan Mader producing. The song was later released in June 2007 by magazine in issue 1164 as part of their Higher Voltage compilation. During time in the studio, Max Cavalera also recorded vocals for the song "War Is My Destiny" with and for Ill Bill's second studio album, , expected to be released on August 26, 2008. Conquer and Omen (2008–2010) In August 2007, Soulfly did a tour that consisted of a mixture of festival and club shows through Europe before playing the 11th Annual D-Low Memorial Show in Tempe, AZ on August 31, 2007. also made their debut live performance at the show by opening for Soulfly. One week after performing the show, Soulfly went to Bobby Burns and Tim Lau's newly renovated Porch Studio in Orlando, FL to begin work on their sixth studio album, which Cavalera had begun writing during the summer. After working halfway through recording until September 29, Cavalera halted the session to travel throughout Egypt to record more sounds to integrate into the new songs. In November 2007, Cavalera returned to Orlando to complete tracking and the album was mixed by in early 2008. The album featured collaborations from and from . Soulfly released their sixth album Conquer on July 23, 2008 in Australia and July 29, 2008 in other parts of the world. Following the release of the album, the band toured the United States with and in the fall, toured Europe in winter of 2009 with Incite, played a small UK and European festivals during the spring and summer of 2009, and went on a fall 2009 U.S. headlining tour with , , and . Soulfly entered the Edge of the Earth Studios in Los Angeles, California on November 6, 2009 to begin recording their seventh album with Max Cavalera and Logan Mader both producing. Through a series of streaming web video updates, frontman Max Cavalera revealed on November 13, 2009 that the album would be called Omen and would feature guest appearances by of and of . Additionally, the album features performances from Max's sons: Zyon Cavalera performing drums on cover song "Refuse/Resist" and Igor Cavalera Jr. co-singing on cover "Your Life, My Life". Omen has been released over most of the world on May 25, 2010. From May 13 – December 16, 2010, Soulfly conducted a world tour in support of their new album Omen. On July 18, 2010, bassist Bobby Burns posted following message on his Twitter profile: "To all the fans... SOULFLY and I have decided to part ways. Stay tuned for my next projects already in the works. Thanks for ur support!!!" Line up change, Enslaved and Savages (2011–2013) On July 1, 2011, Soulfly has announced that the group has recruited former and current , , and bassist Tony Campos into the band, replacing former bassist Bobby Burns, who left the group in July of last year. In August 2011, Joe Nunez was replaced by drummer David Kinkade. In September 2011, the band announced they entered the recording studio to make their eighth album due for an early 2012 release. In late October it was revealed that recording had finished, and Kinkade claimed that the new album is like " on crack". Confirmed guests on the album were Adam Warren of and of and , although Warren pulled out of recording and was replaced by frontman . In the December 2011 issue of , Cavalera stated that the main theme of the album will be slavery, with confirmed song titles "Slave", "Chains", "Legions" (a song about the Roman Empire), "Gladiator", "Redemption of Man by God" (featuring Dez Fafara), and "Revengeance" (with Max's three sons featuring Zyon on drums, Richie on vocals and Iggor writing half the guitar riffs). The album was produced by and the cover artwork was created by Marcelo Vasco, who has designed album artwork for bands such as Borknagar, , and . On December 6, the album title was announced to be Enslaved and release date of March 13, 2012. Soulfly performed at the 13th annual Gathering of the Juggalos in Cave-in-Rock, IL in August 2012. Throughout 2012, Soulfly have headlined the "Maximum Cavalera Tour", supported by (fronted by ) and (featuring Igor Cavalera Jr. and Zyon Cavalera). In October 2012 Kinkade announced his retirement from drumming, leaving Soulfly after their show in Bangkok. Max's son Zyon, who performed during the South America tour earlier in the year, will take over drums for the upcoming US tour and for the foreseeable future. In April 2013 Max announced Soulfly's intention to record more material after their tour, with producer , and confirmed on May 3 that Zyon will be a drummer for their upcoming album. On May 8, Soulfly signed to Nuclear Blast Records. In July Max announced that the ninth album would be called Savages. The band released the album on September 30 in the UK, October 1 in the US, and October 4 in Europe. Savages features a number of guest vocalists including Igor Cavalera Jr. of , of , of , and of . Archangel and Ritual (2014–present) On December 6, 2014 Max Cavalera confirmed through an interview that he will make a new Soulfly record. Cavalera and his crew began recording the tenth studio album on January 3, 2015. On April 27, the title for their tenth album was announced to be Archangel. On May 1, bassist Tony Campos announced via his Facebook page that he was leaving Soulfly to join , but he played bass for the album before he left. He was replaced by Max's son Igor Jr. The album, produced by , was released worldwide on August 14, 2015 through Nuclear Blast. On September 13, Mike Leon replaced Igor as their bassist at least for the upcoming tour. On December 12, 2016 Max Cavalera announced that he was considering to make a Soulfly album in 2017 to honor the 20-year anniversary of Soulfly formation. He's hoping Matt Hyde will produce their next album just like their latest release and would presumably be released through Nuclear Blast. This upcoming album would likely have greater amount of black metal than Archangel as he was very influenced by several black metal bands like , , and , as well as non-black metal bands , , and . On November 9, 2017, Cavalera revealed the definite plan of their next album to be released in 2018, 20 years after the first Soulfly album came out. To honor that anniversary, he'll be bringing back tribal sounds for their eleventh album that was essentially absent since their seventh album Omen. In addition, the album will feature some political themes based on events in real life rather than imaginative approach common on previous albums. In February 2018, Soulfly revealed a song ("Blood on the Street") about a Navajo girl murdered by a policeman. On July 7, the title of the eleventh album was revealed to be Ritual. It was released on October 19, 2018. Ritual features vocalists from and . Musical style and influences Early in their career, people thought that Soulfly is neo-Sepultura in musical style, but Max Cavalera wants everyone to think of Soulfly as Soulfly and not as a new Sepultura. The band took heavy metal to the next level. "The thing about these guys is that they have the attitude that I wanted in a band, which is to make music, play with fire, and not worry about foolish things. These guys have that. It feels great to go in the rehearsal room and get goosebumps about being in a group again." Soulfly is considered a band, with occasional and with the use of tribal instruments. In addition, Soulfly is unique that it features a wide variety of nonmetal genres, including , , , , , , , , , , , and . The earliest four Soulfly albums are mainly and with influences of world music and . Later albums starting with Dark Ages have emphases on and similar to early Sepultura. Few of the songs from the recent albums contain in it, and some songs from their latest albums Archangel and Ritual have in them. On the Mohs scale of rock and metal hardness or heaviness, most of the Soulfly songs are around an 8, but some songs rank low on the Mohs scale, especially non-metal instrumental tracks, which rank from 1-5. The biggest influence of Soulfly is obviously Sepultura. The other bands that influence Soulfly are , , , , , , , and . On the opposite direction, Soulfly influences Cavalera Conspiracy and , both co-founded by Cavalera, as well as formed by his stepson . Trivia * Soulfly is the third band formed by Max Cavalera, after Sepultura and . * The band name Soulfly came from the lyric line in the song "Headup". * Since the band formed, it went consecutive years without releasing a Soulfly album only twice (2006–2007 and 2016–2017). * Soulfly maybe is the only band in the world to have band-titled songs on every album. * Soulfly never even been nominated for Grammy Awards. See Soulfly at Grammy Awards ;Albums * The self-titled debut album can alternately be called Soulfly 1 or Prayer to avoid confusion with the band name. * The drawing for the Primitive album art was made by Nesta Garrick and then suggested his father Neville to make an album art from that. * The album cover for 3 shows the sacred symbol. * Prophecy is the most world music heavy of any metal album. * Dark Ages is the only Soulfly album that comprises more than one word in its title. * The music for Dark Ages album was inspired when two close friends of Max Cavalera—his 8-month-old grandson Moses and Dana Wells—died just within few days apart. * The limited edition cover of Dark Ages has the same picture but colors inverted from that of its regular cover. * Conquer was originally going to be called Cobra after the app Max has on his Android. * The seven figures on the album cover of Omen is based from the Tusken Raiders of Star Wars. * Archangel is the heaviest Soulfly album as it has some influences of in it. * Ritual is the only Soulfly album to not chart on US Billboard 200. * Soulfly has two split albums with and another with . ;Songs * "Eye for an Eye" is the first single released by Soulfly. The song features members and . * "Bleed" is Soulfly's first music video. The song features members and . * vocalist is featured in two songs—"First Commandment" and "Pain", both tributing to the death of Dana Wells. * The title "Bumbklaatt" is a Portuguese swear word. * "Umbabarauma" is a cover featuring and is about a soccer player. * The spelling of the songs "Karmageddon" (from 'karma' and 'armageddon') and "Warmageddon" ('war' and 'armageddon') differ by only the first letter. * "Ain't No Feeble Bastard" and "The Possibility of Life's Destruction" are covers back-to-back. * "Jumpdafuckup" features vocalist . * "Mulambo" features . * "Son Song" features 's son singing along with Max to pay tribute to their fathers. * "Terrorist" features vocalist . * "In Memory of..." features several members of the rap group . * The song "Last of the Mohicans" (L.O.T.M.) is taken directly from the . * "Tree of Pain" has pop ballad on both ends of the song where female vocalist Asha Rabouin sings it. Also featuring Max's son Richie on vocals and is a tribute to the death of Dana Wells. * "09-11-01" is a silent track to tribute to the victims of . * "One Nation" contains Pledge of Allegiance recorded in a school. * "Sangue de Bairro" is a cover and featuring and Nação Zumbi. * "Zumbi" is named after the Brazilian leader . * Max Cavalera plays the bass in the cover "I Will Refuse". * helped write the cover "Under the Sun". * "David Ellefson is featured in six Soulfly songs—"Prophecy", "Defeat U", "Mars", "I Believe", "In the Meantime", and "Riotstarter". * "Mars" is about the God of War, not the planet. * "Wings is an R&B song featuring female vocals by Asha Rabouin. * "Blow Away", recorded for the Roadrunner anniversary edition of Soulfly, features then-9-year-old Igor Cavalera Jr. singing. * "The Dark Ages" and "Babylon" could've combine into one track. * Although numerous Soulfly songs have Portuguese or Spanish lyrics, "Molotov" is the only one to feature Russian lyrics in them and features members Pavel Filipenko and . * "Innerspirit" is the only non-single song to have an official music video. * The first line of "Fuel the Hate" shows the date and time of , the first test of an atom bomb – Monday, July 16, 1945, 5:30am. * "Staystrong" tributes to the deaths of Moses and Dana Wells and features Richie Cavalera of . * "Soulfly V" is the longest Soulfly song lasting 10:50 and split into three different parts. * "Salmo-91" has lyrics taken directly from and is sung by a clergy in a church. * The very first part of "Doom" is musically the same as 's "Hit the Lights" * The title "Touching the Void" is based from the song " " by . * "The Beautiful People" is a cover of the . * "Bloodbath & Beyond" is a pun of . * "Jeffrey Dahmer" is about the serial killer . * "Vulture Culture" is a rhyming title. * "Four Sticks" is a cover. * "Refuse/Resist" is a cover of the famous song by Sepultura and features a then-guest and now a current Soulfly member Zyon Cavalera. * "Your Life, My Life" is an cover featuring Igor Cavalera Jr.. * "World Scum" features of . * Bass guitarist Tony Campos performs Spanish vocals on "Plata O Plomo", "El Comegente", and "Acosador Nocturno". * "Revengeance" and "Mother of Dragons" feature three of Max Cavalera's sons—Richie, Igor, and Zyon. * "Soulfly VIII" is the only Soulfly song to feature a violin. * "Cannibal Holocaust" is directly taken from the . * "Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla" was taken from the quote said by Lord Humungus in the film but the lyrics were taken from novels. * "El Comegente" is about , a cannibal who has the nickname El comegente, Spanish for "people eater". The acoustic part of it is what guitarist Marc Rizzo calls it "Mars Part II". * "We Sold Our Souls to Metal" pays tribute to the metal music community. * "Mother of Dragons" dedicates to Max Cavalera's wife Gloria, whom Soulfly fans call her Mother of Dragons. * Soulfly covered the world's shortest song "You Suffer" and features Max's grandson Roki saying the intro quote. * "Dead Behind the Eyes" is about the in . * "Feedback!" is thought of as a song recorded by Soulfly. * "Soulfly XI" is the only Soulfly song to have a saxophone in them. Band members ;Current members * Max Cavalera – lead vocals, rhythm guitar, sitar (1997–present) * Marc Rizzo – lead guitar, flamenco guitar (2003–present) * Mike Leon – bass guitar (2015–present) * Zyon Cavalera – drums, percussion (2012–present) ;Former members * Jackson Bandeira – lead guitar (1997–1998) * Logan Mader – lead guitar (1998–1999) * Mikey Doling – lead guitar (1999–2003) * Marcelo Dias – bass guitar (1997–2003) * Roy Mayorga – drums, percussion (1997–1999, 2002–2003) * David Ellefson – bass guitar (2003) * Bobby Burns – bass guitar (2003–2010) * Joe Nunez – drums, percussion (2000–2001, 2003–2011) * David Kinkade – drums, percussion (2011–2012) * Tony Campos – bass guitar (2011–2015) * Igor Cavalera Jr. – bass guitar (2015) ;Former touring members * – lead guitar (1997) * – bass guitar (2006) * Dan Lilker – bass guitar (2006) * Johny Chow – bass guitar (2010–2011) * Kanky Lora – drums (2013–2015) Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:auto barincrement:20 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:60 top:0 right:20 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:1997 till:31/12/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom ScaleMajor = increment:1 start:1997 Colors = id:Vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:Guitar value:green legend:Guitar id:Bass value:blue legend:Bass id:Drums value:purple legend:Drums id:Lines value:black legend:Album_Releases LineData = at:21/04/1998 color:black layer:back at:26/09/2000 color:black layer:back at:25/06/2002 color:black layer:back at:30/04/2004 color:black layer:back at:04/10/2005 color:black layer:back at:29/07/2008 color:black layer:back at:18/05/2010 color:black layer:back at:12/03/2012 color:black layer:back at:04/10/2013 color:black layer:back at:14/08/2015 color:black layer:back at:19/10/2018 color:black layer:back BarData = bar:Max text:"Max Cavalera" bar:Jackson text:"Jackson Bandeira" bar:Logan text:"Logan Mader" bar:Mikey text:"Mikey Doling" bar:Marc text:"Marc Rizzo" bar:Marcelo text:"Marcelo Dias" bar:Dave text:"David Ellefson" bar:Bobby text:"Bobby Burns" bar:Johny text:"Johny Chow" bar:Tony text:"Tony Campos" bar:Igor text:"Igor Cavalera Jr." bar:Mike text:"Mike Leon" bar:Roy text:"Roy Mayorga" bar:Joe text:"Joe Nunez" bar:David text:"David Kinkade" bar:Zyon text:"Zyon Cavalera" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Max from:01/01/1997 till:end color:Vocals bar:Max from:01/01/1997 till:end color:Guitar width:2.5 bar:Jackson from:01/01/1997 till:30/05/1998 color:Guitar bar:Logan from:30/05/1998 till:20/01/1999 color:Guitar bar:Mikey from:20/01/1999 till:21/09/2003 color:Guitar bar:Marc from:05/10/2003 till:end color:Guitar bar:Marcelo from:01/01/1997 till:21/09/2003 color:Bass bar:Dave from:05/10/2003 till:15/12/2003 color:Bass bar:Bobby from:05/10/2003 till:18/07/2010 color:Bass bar:Johny from:19/07/2010 till:30/06/2011 color:Bass bar:Tony from:01/07/2011 till:01/05/2015 color:Bass bar:Igor from:01/05/2015 till:13/09/2015 color:Bass bar:Mike from:13/09/2015 till:end color:Bass bar:Roy from:01/01/1997 till:31/12/1999 color:Drums bar:Roy from:01/11/2001 till:21/09/2003 color:Drums bar:Joe from:01/01/2000 till:31/10/2001 color:Drums bar:Joe from:05/10/2003 till:15/08/2011 color:Drums bar:David from:16/08/2011 till:23/10/2012 color:Drums bar:Zyon from:24/02/2012 till:01/03/2012 color:Drums bar:Zyon from:18/11/2012 till:end color:Drums Tours * Supporting (April–May 1998) * The Song Remains Insane Tour (May 1998–February 1999) * Bring Da Shit Tour (April–August 1999) * (July–September 2000) * Primitive Tour (September 2000–June 2001) * Supporting (January–February 2002) * Call to Arms Tour (June–July 2002; November 2002–July 2003) * Supporting (August–September 2002) * Prophecy Tour (March–October 2004) * Disturbing the Peace (February–July 2005) * The Dark Ages Tour (October 2005–October 2006) * Australian (October 2006) * The Dark Ages Tour II (April–December 2007) * Conquer Tour (August 2008–October 2009) * Conquering North American (March–April 2010) * Omen Tour (May–December 2011) * Enslaved Tour (February–July 2012) * Maximum Cavalera Tour (July 2012–August 2013) * Savages Tour (October 2013–October 2014) * We Sold Our Souls To Metal Tour (September–October 2015) * From the Amazon to the Nile Tour (April–May 2018) * Ritual Tour (January–February 2019) Related pages * Discography * List of songs Category:Soulfly Category:Bands